In the field of packaging electronic elements, many breakthroughs have been made to provide smaller, lighter, and more powerful products. The advent of sub-micron solid state technologies has allowed designers and manufactures to place a growing density of electronics in a smaller space, yet there are limitations.
One design constraint in the area of electronics packaging relates to providing more efficient, yet smaller energy sources. Another design constraint relates to shielding various sub-systems from electromagnetic interference from other sub-systems when all of the sub-systems must share a common closely compacted electronic package.
Presently there are viable design tradeoffs available, but the multi-purpose use of existing components could enhance the continued trend toward smaller, lighter, and more powerful electronic elements. What is needed are multi-functional components that support this trend while maintaining mechanical integrity in the packaging.